one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoro vs Lucina (One Piece vs Fire Emblem: Awakening) Season 2 Episode 9
Zoro vs Lucina One Minute Melee Season 2 Episode 9 (One Piece vs Fire Emblem: Awakening) ' ' Zoro was running to find Luffy. He had just beat Kenshin. Someone might be after him. Zoro had to find Luffy. Zoro ran and ran, and then finally he found the dead body of Luffy. “Who killed him?!” said Zoro. “Maybe why don’t you look behind you?” said a voice behind him. “Good Idea, I will look behind me and- WAIT WHAT?!” said Zoro. Zoro front flipped in the air, just in time before Lucina sliced Zoro in half with her sword. “OI! What was that for?!” said Zoro. “Your a suspicious man. I cannot tolerate that.” said Lucina. “So that means you try and kill me? You probably killed Luffy too.” said Zoro. “No I didn’t.” said Lucina. “That doesn’t explain anything. Let’s get this over with!” said Zoro. “Say your last words.” said Lucina as she ran at Zoro. ' ' GET REKT OR GET DEAD! FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!! ' ' 60… ' ' Lucina swung her sword at Zoro. Zoro dodged the strike and punched Lucina in the face. “Naughty boy.” said Lucina. “THREE THOUSAND SWORD TECHNIQUE!” yelled Zoro as he swung his sword wildly at Lucina. Lucina dodged the combo and ran at Zoro. ' ' 50… ' ' Lucina kicked Zoro, and then grabbed him and smashed him to the ground. Zoro kicked Lucina in the face, and then swung his sword at Lucina. Lucina grabbed her sword and swung it at Zoro’s sword, and their swords clashed together. “I am going to kill you.” said Zoro. “You could never.” said Lucina. ' ' 40… ' ' Lucina punched Zoro in the face, and then sliced Zoro in the face. Zoro dodged the strike, but got a tiny cut. “You’ll pay for that.” said Zoro. “THREE THOUSAND SWORD TECHNIQUE!” yelled Zoro. Zoro swung and swung his sword at Lucina, and Lucina got hit by all the 3000 blows. ' ' 30… ' ' Lucina sat on the floor, weak and stunned. Zoro then kicked Lucina in the air, and sliced one of Lucina’s arms off. “Pain.” said Lucina. “What?” said Zoro. Lucina kicked Zoro in the face, and then rapidly sliced her sword at Zoro. ' ' 20… ' ' Zoro got cut and cut and cut by Lucina, and finally Lucina kicked Zoro into a tree. Lucina then punched Zoro in the face, and then kicked him into a boulder. Lucina ran behind Zoro and kicked the boulder on top of Zoro. “You have been defeated.” said Lucina. ' ' 10… ' ' Zoro cut the boulder in half and ran at Lucina. “WHAT?!” yelled Lucina. Zoro punched Lucina in the face, and then cut a tree open. Zoro grabbed half of the tree and whacked Lucina hard in the face with the tree. Zoro then sliced Lucina’s head off of her body. K.O!!!!!!!!!!!! “Rest in peace.” said Zoro as he walked away. “This is not over.” thought Lucina, her final words, as she saw light, to darkness. ' ' To be continued... ' ' THIS MELEE’S WINNER IS… ZORO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!